Jack: The beginning
by Veggiebad
Summary: Jack is experiment 108 created by Jumba. After he was created, he was sent to earth to live like a human. Read to find out about his past in this epic prequel to the exciting first book, "Call me Jack". RATED M FOR: Blood, violence, language and sexuality
1. Chapter 1: Childhood

**DISCLAIMER: I'm back, and ready for more! R&R please!**

**Jack is copyright to me! I deleted "Stitch's murder" Because it wasn't good. I'll replace that with this. Enjoy!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_[Enter name]_

_Name: Dr. Ronaldo  
Password: *********_

_[{Processing…}]  
/Welcome Dr. Ronaldo! Access granted.\_

_[Listing files…]_

_1: exp Specification_

_2: History_

_3: Video message_

_  
{Specs}_

_Experiment 108  
Height: 4ft 2in  
Weight: 157lbs_

_Abilities: Can pick up objects that are 1000 times his own weight  
Immune to all poisons or debilitating diseases  
Able to shape shift into any planet inhabitant_

_  
{History}_

_No such history yet  
was sealed in a capsule right after his creation_

_  
{Video message start…}_

Jumba was sitting right in front of the sealed capsule.

"My name is Jumba." He said. "I am the sole creator of my first successful experiment. Experiment 108 took many months to work on. Many of my other experiments were failures and a lot of my colleagues left me. I planned 108 with a lot of care and patience. Then, I created what I have sealed in this capsule. He is not like all of the other experiments I made. He is able to think, worry, love, hate, and fear just like any other life form that's out there. Even though my experiment was praised by all, I fear the worst for 108. I fear that he would be used for military might or political gain. That's why I sealed him in a capsule and will send him to earth… where he will meet humans… Where he will live as an earthling... where he will find me later if I manage to get to earth. This a message to any life form that found 108… please take good care of him…"

------------------------

A capsule labeled 108 landed in the Pacific Ocean. It floated around until it washed up on an island shore. It was midnight and the capsule door slowly opened. Soon, a young experiment looked around in fear.

"Wh- where am I?" He said.

He walked around the sandbar with mixed feelings of fear, and curiosity. The experiment never saw earth before. All he saw was the room he was created in and deep space. Wind was blowing harshly and he shivered in the cold. He was hungry too. Having to put through deep space in sleep made him weak. He walked around, not knowing where to go. Slowly, the hunger had the best of him and fell to the ground.

"I… wanna go home!" He thought. "I'm scared! I don't wanna die!"

Soon, he lost consciousness. Later, he woke up, finding himself on a bed. There was a campfire right by 108. A being gave him a cup of red liquid.

"Drink this," The being said.

108 grabbed the cup and quaffed it down. His mouth was burning.

"Gah!" He said. "What is this stuff?"

His eyes soon fixed on the being. He is also a mutated koala but his fur is brown and tan. Also, he has a beard and was wearing leather robes.

"Who are you?" 108 asked.

"Lad, I would like to introduce myself…" the being replied. "My name's Vulcan. They call me this because when I touch fire, I'll never burn."

Vulcan placed his hand over the fire pit and his hand didn't burn. 108 looked around. He was in a cave with a lot of fur pelts decorating the walls and floor. A huge fire pit was there for cooking and light.

"You are experiment 108, am I correct?" Vulcan asked.

"How did you know?" 108 replied.

"I found ya in the beach." Vulcan said. "I also saw your capsule labeled '108'. That's why I assume that you're an experiment."

Vulcan gave another cup of liquid to 108.

"Drink again," Vulcan said. "It helps with your hunger and thirst."

108 drank again. This time, the burning sensation was absent and his belly was full.

"Thank you," 108 said. "Anyway, where am I?"

"Hawaii, lad," Vulcan answered. "You're lucky ya didn't drown in the ocean."

"Can I stay with you?" 108 asked.

"Sure thing, my boy," Vulcan said. "I'm a little old but you'll need to stay somewhere."

------------------------------

Three months have passed and 108 was happy to live with Vulcan. They practiced building shelters, hunting for food, and making fires. 108 was an eager helper with lifting objects. Vulcan always loved to see 108 hauling boulders with his bare hands.

108 was carrying piles of rocks, wood, and sand. He placed them on the workspace where he saw something. A German shepherd puppy was all alone and nibbling on garbage. 108 walked to the puppy encountering rowdy kids throwing rocks at it. Vulcan saw 108 walking up to the kids.

"Hey!" 108 shouted. "Leave that poor thing alone!"

"Oooh, I'm scared!" One kid sneered. "What are you going to do, furfag?"

108 clenched his fist and punched the kid in the face. The kid fell backwards and cried. He ran off and the other kids followed him. 108 kneeled down to the puppy.

"It's okay, they're gone now…" He said. "I'll take good care of you!"

108 picked it up and walked back to Vulcan.

"Can I keep him?" 108 said. "Please? It's hungry!"

"If you are responsible for him, sure," Vulcan said. "Feed him before he dies."

108 nodded and gave the puppy some meat.

"I'll call you Jonnie," 108 said smiling.

At nightfall, 108 was sleeping. Vulcan looked up at the starry skies.

"Dear god… Is it true?" Vulcan said. "Is he really the chosen one?"

Vulcan looked back at 108 and Jonnie. He soon had a vision. 108 will be an outcast, but also a savior to many civilians.

"What should I do?" Vulcan said.

He heard a voice.

_Train him… make him a warrior… and send him back to his home planet…_

Vulcan nodded and slept on a pile of leaves.

------------------------------

Five years later… 108 is now a lot older and much stronger. During his years as a youth, he started to train for becoming a warrior. 108 was busy training himself by punching stones with his bare fists. He shattered many large stones without any struggle. His fists were bleeding but he felt no pain. Vulcan congratulated him on his successful training.

"I told ya to wear something to protect your hands," Vulcan said. "This may sting a little."

Vulcan pulled out a bottle of rum and soaked it with a cloth. There, he cleaned the wounds and bandaged 108's hands.

"Do you feel like going back to your planet?" Vulcan said.

"I often do…" 108 said. "I always dreamed about having a starship and going back to my own home planet. Sometimes, I plan on how to get there."

"I am too old to help you…" Vulcan said. "And I'm too old to walk on my two feet again…"

"What are you saying?" 108 said.

"I want you to live independently for now," Vulcan answered. "It's the next step for being a warrior as I once was many years ago."

"Vulcan…" 108 said. "What will I do without you?"

"Aging is a disease all of us can never cure," Vulcan said. "I have an RV somewhere in the east side of the beach. It is abandoned and it will surely make a good shelter for you…"

108 looked across and saw the RV at the distance. It was far, but thankfully it wasn't beyond 108's reach.

"Take Jonnie with you," Vulcan said. "This canine will give you company. Go now, and live like a human!"

"Goodbye Vulcan…" 108 said.

"Goodbye, 108," Vulcan said. "See you in the afterlife…"

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2 is on the way! Sit tight!**


	2. Chapter 2: Love is limited

**DISCLAIMER: I am slow with the chapters because of summer activities. Don't worry! I'm still here!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was raining outside and Jack had a hard time to fix some leaks in the RV. He did manage to fix the cracks without having to use cups, but he had to go outside in the rain and do it. Jonnie was busy chewing on a bone. Jack was a newspaper deliveryman making a sad amount of three dollars per hour. Fortunately, there's more than enough food to feed him for a week.

"Jonnie, please get off the couch!" Jack said.

Jonnie moaned and jumped off. He slept on the ragged carpet by the couch.

"This couch is also my bed," Jack said. "Your bed is the carpet."

Jack soon saw a figure in the distance.

"What the hell?" Jack said.

Out of curiosity, he walked out of the RV and approached it. It was a female alien that looked like an experiment. She was shivering under a ragged tent.

"Need any help?" Jack said.

The female sounded like she was crying.

"No… I'm fine…" She said.

"You don't look or sound like it," Jack said. "Come inside my RV. It's warmer in there."

She got up and followed Jack into the RV. Jonnie was barking and the female shivered.

"Don't worry, he is totally safe," Jack said. "Jonnie, quiet!"

"Are you sure?" She said.

"Of course," Jack said. "He's all bark, no bite."

The female sat down on a couch and sighed. Jack gave her an apple and she devoured it in an instant. He then took a good look at the alien. Her fur was orange and peach, she had an erotic body figure, and she is slightly shorter than Jack.

"So, are you an experiment?" Jack said.

"No, I'm not…" She said. "I was born on earth in an orphanage. I was about five when I was there. People ridiculed me and attacked me for my appearance. I ran away and ended up in the streets…"

The female started to cry.

"I went to the orphanage because my parents both died in a war," She said, trying hard not to cry. "I felt like I am going to die on earth. I… just… want… to thank you for saving me!"

She walked up to Jack while crying, and hugged him. Jack kissed her on the lips and the crying stopped. She hugged Jack tightly and lip locked him. Jack maneuvered himself and they land on the couch.

"What's your name?" Jack said.

"Angela, you?" She said.

"Jack…" He answered.

They both kissed again. This time, Jack's orgasm made his genitals function into auto- pilot. She felt it and kissed Jack even more.

"Do you want to do it?" Angela said.

"Yeah, if you want…" Jack replied.

She felt a slight pain in her abdominal area but her orgasm made her ignore the pain. Her hormones made her reveal her massive breasts.

"I want you…" Angela said.

Outside of the RV, you can hear loud shrieks and gasps from Angela. Soon, it stopped. Jack and Angela were sleeping on the couch together. It was a long night. Jack kissed her on the cheek and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------

In the morning, Jack was already up. He soon saw Angela waking up and kissed her. She smiled and walked with Jack to eat something. They had eggs and an apple for breakfast and walked out of the RV. It was Sunday, so they had all the time to spend with each other. One place was the plains. It was beautiful to watch the sun rising from the horizon.

"Jack, can I live here with you?" Angela said.

"Of course…" Jack answered. "Anything for you…"

Then, they walked to the beach. It was completely deserted and the land was beautiful. They lay down on the sand. Angela dragged her hand across Jack's face. He dragged his hand over her neck and shoulders. Their love was rock solid. Every single mood was right for the happy couple. They even planned on living with each other forever.

"I love you Jack…" Angela said.

"I love you too…" Jack replied.

They kiss as the sun sets on the beach.

----------------------------------

It was night as the two were walking back to the RV. They mistakingly walk on the highway to the RV. Suddenly, a man walked up to the couple and shot Angela. He can feel her blood pouring all over his hands. Angela's beautiful smile was gone.

"NO!" Jack screamed as he tried to save her.

The gunman shot Jack's arm too. He ran away, leaving Jack and Angela helpless. Jack felt weak from his arm. He tried hard to keep Angela from falling. Luckily, an ambulance drove by and took them to the hospital.

"Whoa!" The ambulance driver said. "We never had an alien in our ambulance before!"

Jack can see people amputating his arm and replacing it with a mechanical one.

"Whoa, this alien must have had a rough night!" One surgeon said.

"Never mind, let's go back to the female!" another surgeon said. "She's in critical condition!"

Jack lost consciousness.

----------------------------------

Jack woke up, finding himself in a hospital ward. A doctor approached him.

"You finally woke up!" the doctor said. "Feeling better?"

"Where's Angela?" Jack said.

"The female?" The doctor replied. "I'm… sorry but…"

Jack's eyes widened. He knew that it wasn't good news at all.

"No… no, NO!" Jack screamed as he jumped out of the bed.

He saw his metallic arm in fear. Jack felt that all of his life was now taken from him by a heartless man. His arm and his wife were gone.

"Please, stay here!" The doctor said.

Jack didn't listen. He rushed to the ward where Angela was and he saw her covered with bloody white sheets.

"NO!" He screamed. "SHE'S NOT DEAD!"

Jack was screaming over and over again. Doctors and police officers tried to drag him away from Angela's body.

"She's not dead…" Jack said.

He walked up to the body again and cried.

"W-w-why?" Jack said. "W-why me?"

-------------------------------------

Jack was by the tombstone labled, "Here lies Angela: a beautiful and beloved wife." Jack touched the tombstone and cried again. He never felt this lonely in his whole life.

"I wish you were here…" Jack said. "I… Love… you…"

Jack walked out of the cemetery and back to his RV. There, he grabbed a phone and a piece of paper. The paper had a faint telephone number.

"Hey, you're here to be hired for a bounty hunter." A person said. "Am I right?"

"Yeah…" Jack said.

"Good, by the way, my name is Tom." Tom said. "Meet me by the north star tavern. I may have a job for you."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**Chapter 3 is coming! This time, there will be action in it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The new guy

**DISCLAIMER: This is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

108 walked to the North Star tavern and saw Tom. He is a human dressed in a brown suit, red tie and has brown, wavy hair. He spotted 108 and grabbed a couple of papers.

"Hey Jack!" Tom said. "Come here and sit down! I may have a job for you."

108 sat down on the stool, staring at some papers in his hand.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," He said. "My name is Tom. I'm a bounty advisor. Here are my rules, you succeed, and you'll be rewarded. If you fail, you die. Are you up to the challenge?"

108 nodded.

"Good," Tom said. "What's your name?"

108 thought about a name. His name can't be a number. That will be ridiculous. Soon, he finally found a name that's best suited for him. It was based on the phrase "Jack the ripper", so he simplified it to just Jack.

"My name is Jack…" He said.

"Alright Jack," Tom said. "Listen carefully. This is a 10 year old girl. She's been kidnapped for two weeks now. I want you to go to this location. We have traced the kidnapper's location there so this might be a piece of cake for you. Your pay will be four grand."

Jack picked up the map and the pictures and walked out of the bar.

"This won't be as bad as it seems." Jack said. "I sure hope that girl is alright…"

-------------------------------

After a few hours, Jack finally found the house. It was old and dirty. Windows were broken, grasses were dead and the wood porch was rotting away. It was nighttime so Jack took extreme caution. He crawled inside the house and looked around.

"Alright…" He thought. "I'm inside. I just need to find the girl and get the hell out of here!"

Jack walked cautiously around the house, making sure that he doesn't make a noise. The house was small, so it was easier to look around. It was cold, stuffy, and dirty. Carpets were ripped, walls were cracked and spider webs were all over the place. Jack soon stepped on a blood trail.

"What the fuck?" Jack swore.

He followed the trail, leading to the kitchen. Jack soon had a vision. A little girl was being dragged by the legs to a table. She was screaming as the man brought out a butcher knife and sliced her in two.

"Is she really dead?" Jack thought.

The blood trail led to a table that was covered in slash marks. It was poorly cleaned, meaning that there were still blood stains. He soon saw a faint blood trail towards the refrigerator. He walked to it and opened it up. He almost puked. There were limbs, organs, and blood being contained in jars and cans. Suddenly, he heard the door open.

"Shit!" Jack swore quietly as he hid behind the curtains.

A man walked in the kitchen with a girl's head. Jack bared his teeth when he saw the man licking the jugular veins like an animal. He soon saw the refrigerator door open and he pulled out his gun. It was the same gun that killed Angela. Waisting no time at all, Jack jumped out of the curtains and punched the man in the face. The man shot a few rounds, each missing Jack and fell backwards on a stove.

"Wait!" The man yelled in fear. "Give me a chance! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE!"

"What about Angela?!" Jack replied. "DID YOU GIVE HER A FUCKING CHANCE?! DID YOU?!"

Jack punched the man in the face with his metallic arm. He then grabbed a pair of handcuffs and latched him to a stove.

"PLEASE!" The man yelled again. "ARREST ME! I can't control my actions…"

He can hear Jack breathing heavily in rage. His eyes turned from black to bright red, both of his hands were clenched in fists, and his teeth were showing. Jack walked to a chainsaw and picked it up. He can hear voices in his head, saying "Kill him." Jack will surely enjoy it.

"Good night asshole…" Jack said as he revved up the chainsaw.

The man was screaming as Jack sliced his limbs and his head until the man was no more than a pile of body parts.

"See you in hell," Jack said again.

Police cars were all around the house.

"Aw, shit!" Jack swore again.

He jumped out of the window and ran off undetected.

---------------------------------

Next day, Jack walked in the North Star tavern. Tom wasn't pleased at Jack, but he let it go. The reason was that the man was wanted for killing innocent children.

"What the fuck do you call that?" Tom said. "I was expecting something more than you killing a wanted man. What If I want him alive?"

"It's not like the girl is alive anyway," Jack said. "What was I supposed to do?"

Tom looked at Jack.

"Fine, I'll give you the pay," tom said. "Only in exchange for another mission. I'll tell you tomorrow. Get some rest and some weapons. This one will involve some more killing."

Jack nodded and walked out of the bar. One stop, the motorcycle store.

-------------------------

Jack drove in his new motorcycle. It was huge. The rear wheel was wide, the exhausts were notoriously big, and the seat was very close to the ground. Jack still had about 1000 dollars to spend. He might as well pick out the cheapest weapon he can find.

"Guns are for pussies…" Jack thought. "I want something that will really teach those bastards a lesson."

Jack went to a hardware store and bought a chainsaw. Then, he drove all the way to his crashed pod. He knew that he would find something useful. Jack stripped the bed open and found a chain of blades under the bed.

"What the hell is this?" Jack thought.

He felt the blades and accidentally cut himself.

"Shit!" Jack swore. "This thing is fucking sharp!"

The finger stopped bleeding and he carefully placed the blade by the chainsaw.

-----------------------------------

At Jack's RV, he went to work on his weapon. First, he opened his arm and rewired some circuits. Then, He attached the chainsaw to the place when he moves his thumb and his index finger together; he will draw out his chainsaw. Jack also pulled out a vial. In it was regenerating fuel.

"Alright, almost done," Jack said.

He soon attached the new blade, being careful not to cut himself a second time. After everything was done, he was ready to test out his new chainsaw.

"Let's fire this piece of shit up!" Jack said again.

Jack's first target was a giant log. He swung his chainsaw and sliced the log with ease. His next target was a stone boulder. There, he still sliced it without much effort. Then, he tried a steel I-beam bar. He had some trouble at first, but in no time at all, he sliced the bar in half.

"Holy shit!" Jack exclaimed. "I have a beauty right here!"

He walked back inside his RV. It was a long day and he needs some rest.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**Remember to review! Sorry that I'm late with the chapers!**


End file.
